


afternoon hot chocolate

by gaytimetraveller



Category: Persona 2
Genre: F/F, Trans Female Character, theres like. kind of maya/ulala as in . theyre there and theyre girlfriends, yes lads we're doing this again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: Maya, Ulala, and Jun sit around a table, have some hot chocolate, a nice chat, and an overall quiet afternoon.





	afternoon hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> im back at it again i was gonna write another tatsujun but then i realized it was rly similar to one id already written also this may not flow so great i wrote it rather fast bc ive got no time but, i had to write this content

Maya and Ulala’s apartment was comfortably quiet; Ulala hummed low as she worked away at some sewing project, Maya stirred a few mugs of hot chocolate, Jun laid out rows of fresh out of the oven shortbreads onto racks. Maya carefully picked up a hot mug and put it down on the table near Ulala, who simply nodded, while Jun took the other two and put them on the other side of the table.  
  
Both Jun and Maya sat down, and Maya turned to her, gently smiling. “So, how’re things with Tatsuya going?”  
  
Jun sighed, smiling as well. “Tatsuya’s…Tatsuya’s lovely,” she gently shook her head, gazing out the window, “Tatsuya’s always lovely…she’s been good this week, everything’s been good this week, we’ve been going for the nicest walks, not to mention she’s been cooking, for both of us, it’s absolutely lovely,”  
  
“That does sound lovely!” Maya’s smile got wider, with teeth, and clapped her hands together.  
  
Ulala finally looked up from her sewing and grinned. “You sound pretty lovestruck over there,”  
  
Maya laughed and Jun only smiled and lightly shook her head again. She carefully sipped her hot chocolate, put it down just as carefully, then tucked her hair behind an ear. “I think…I think I’m in love with her,”  
  
Ulala didn’t look up, just raised an eyebrow and laughed quietly. Maya nodded and leaned against a hand. “I think you are! So much, and she is with you, just as much as you are with her. You two are light and shadow, it’s the same,”  
  
“I think it’s obvious,” Ulala said. “They’re so in love it’s ridiculous,” Jun flushed a little and started sipping her hot chocolate again. Maya laughed behind a hand. “It’s true, you’re lovestruck,”  
  
Jun nodded a little into her mug, smiling. Ulala got up from the table, went straight to the shortbreads. She yelped a little when she tried to pick one up and dropped it right back onto the rack, still too hot. Instead of sitting back down, she made her way around to stand behind Maya and Jun.  
  
“By the way, don’t forget to give your girlfriend that sweater I patched up for her, it’s on the counter,” she said, turned towards Jun. She nodded. “Also, it’s her birthday soon, isn’t it?”  
  
“Yeah,” Jun sighed, happily. “I can’t wait until she sees what I got her…are you getting her something?”  
  
“She’s my girlfriend’s sibling’s girlfriend, we’re practically family, I’ve got to!” Ulala snorted, breezing away over to her side of the table again. “What kind of, um, Maya’s kind of like your mum, so aunt figure? Yeah, aunt. What kind of aunt would I be if I didn’t?”


End file.
